Kabuto's day in charge
by Yummie
Summary: Orochimaru leave's Kabuto in charge of Otogakure for the day. It's just an accident waiting to happen. R


_Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto or any of the character's. Nor did I make any of the item's shown in this fic._

**Kabuto's day in charge  
Oh god this can only end in pain**

Orochimaru sighed as he thought over his desicion. 'Maybe, I shouldn't leave Kabuto alone... kami know's what he'll do,' was all that came to him, until a second thought poped up in his mind. 'But do I really want to spend yet another god damned day stuck with him and his faggish way's! Hell no.' He let out a small chuckle and walked off into the distance, leaving Otogakure in Kabuto's hands for the day.

This could only mean one thing...

Nothing would be left un-touched by the time, the sannin arrived back.

Kabuto sighed as he slumped down in his master's seat. 'Now what can I do? I'm totally bored.' A small idea popped up in his mind as he looked to onw of the lower classed sound nin. "You there, go get me some twizzler's." br br 

"Twizzler's sir?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. br br 

"Yes. I do rather fancy some right now," Kabuto mused. "I just can't get enough of sugary substances." br br 

"Umm.. if... that is what you want," the shinobi replied as he left the room. br br 

Kabuto sighed and scanned the room, yet again bored. What else could he find to destroy while he was in charge? "Is there a CD player anywhere?" he asked. br br 

"Not that I know of Kabuto-sama," one of the shinobi spoke up. br br 

"Well that suck's," Kabuto mumbled. "Do you think you could get one?" br br 

"If I may ask, why would you want one?" br br 

"To listen to some tune's why else?" br br 

"Well... Orochima-" br br 

"I'm not Orochimaru-sama! And today I'm in charge! Go find a CD player," Kabuto laughed. br br 

The shinobi sighed slightly. 'Boy, a CD player? I'm not sure I want to ask,' he thought and walked off as the first arrived back with Kabuto's twizzler's. br br 

"Here Kabuto-sama," he said handing the small pack to him. br Br 

"Ahh my sugary friend's," Kabuto said as he took the packet and opened it. br br 

"Is there something wrong?" the shinobi asked raising an eyebrow. br br 

"I only like the red one's," Kabuto mumbled. br br 

"The... red one's sir?" br br 

"Yes god damnit, the red one's, go change them!" Kabuto yelled and gave the packet back. br Br 

"H.. hai Kabuto-sama," the shinobi said as he walked out the door. "You whack job," he mumbled once he was sure he wasn't in hearing range. br br 

"Now what to do until those two return," he sighed as he rested his chin on his hand. 'This is really boring.' "Maybe I should stage a take over," he mumbled before looking up. "Yes! That's it! We'll take over Kirigakure." br br 

"Kirigakure, Kabuto-sama?" yet another shinobi spoke up. "Doushite?" br br 

"Well," Kabuto started. "Orochimaru-sama was thinking too big with Konoha, if we start with a small village like Kirigakure we'll have more power." br br 

"But Kirigakure isn't a small village, sir." br br 

"Don't you think I know that?" br br 

"But you jus-" br br 

"Your fired." br br 

"Fired sir?" br br 

"Yes," Kabuto sighed. "Your fired from what ever stupid job you do baka now leave me be." br br 

Kabuto sighed and stred at the ceiling. "To take over Kirigakure I need a plan," he mumbled. "A plan," he repeated. br br 

A while after Kabuto was still mumbling the same sentance, obviously not comming up with any ideas. "God damnit I can't think, where is that baka with my twizzler's!" br br 

"He isn't back yet," one spoke up. Br br 

"Go and find him." br br 

"W.. why?" br br 

"Just find him damnit! He has my twizzler's. And what happened to the one who went to look for a CD player?" br br 

"He isn't back either." br br 

"Then find him to." bR br 

"Um, why exactly DO you want a CD player?" br br 

"Like I said to listen to some tune's." br br 

"I didn't know you liked tune's." br br 

"Yes actually, I do. I'm quite fond of one tune especiallay." br br 

'Why do I think this is going to turn out like the time he saw the wizard of Oz and kept huming that damned song for an entier month until Orochimaru-sama told him to pack it in?' one of the shinobi thought as they looked at Kabuto who was tapping his finger's and humming a slightl song. br br 

Kabuto sighed and carried on doing so as he started to move his head side to side, his hum's getting louder and louder every second, until finally the whole room could quite clearly hear what the tune was he was humming. br br 

Barbie girl. br br 

"Barbie girl sir?" the shinobi asked with a raised eyebrow. br br 

"I like that band," Kabuto mumbled. "Is there something wrong with that?" br br 

"No, not at all," the shinobi replied. br br 

"Where **is **that guy with my twizzler's? I'm getting impatient," Kabuto growled. br br 

"Maybe he got lost sir." br br 

"Lost, how so?" br br 

"Well, maybe he couldn't find any red twizzler's in Otogakure... so he had to leave the village to find some, maybe he just got lost." br br 

"That's just idiotic," Kabuto mumbled. "What kind of a village doesn't have red twizzler's?" br Br 

"Maybe our village?" br br 

"Don't get smart with me," he mumbled again. "Go and find what's keeping those three." br br 

'The number of shinobi in here is decreasing, however did Orochimaru-sama get anything done?' Kabuto thought as he went back to humming barbie girl. br br 

"Do you have a plan sir?" br br 

"A plan?" Kabuto asked. br br 

"To take over Kirigakure." br br 

"Oh.. that," he sighed. "Don't interrupt me when I'm humming my song!" br br 

"Sumimasen sir." br br 

"Hn." br br 

"Are you ok sir?" br br 

"I want my twizzler's," he sighed. br br 

Kabuto never got his twizzler's and the shinobi never returned. Maybe they got scared of Kabuto? And he never finished that plan to take over Kirigakure either. Instead he sent the remaining shinobi to take it over, with no sucsess. Orochimaru returned and found Kabuto sitting in his chair, and a single shinboi lying in the center of the room.

The poor male got scared to death by Kabuto, who wouldn't of been?

Orochimaru made a mental note to never leave Kabuto in charge again. He also made a note to never let Kabuto see the wizard of Oz again, or listen to barbie girl, let alone let Kabuto eat twizzler's.


End file.
